


All Lucifer Wants For Christmas Is Sam

by wymooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer singing, M/M, Sam pretends to be annoyed, supernatural Christmas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer 无论何时见到Sam都愉悦地高声歌唱 “我在圣诞节想要的就是你”，后者恼火地呻吟，但是－嘿，这歌还挺朗朗上口的，于是他们进行了二重唱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lucifer Wants For Christmas Is Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Lucifer Wants For Christmas Is Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518796) by [TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile/pseuds/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile). 



> 每次我听到“我在圣诞节想要的就是你”这首歌时就情不自禁想象Lucifer在不停地对Sam唱歌的场景。

“我不想在圣诞节奢求太多～”

 

Sam呻吟道，将他的杯子放平在厨房桌面捂住了耳朵。歌声仍很响亮。

 

“只有一样东西是我需要的～我不在乎那些圣诞树下的礼物～”这嗓音如同天使之声，慢慢地靠近Sam在地堡所在的房间。

 

Sam 怒视着Lucifer，当后者突然出现在他的身后，戴着一顶圣诞老人的帽子和一个大得吓人的咧嘴笑容。“别唱了。”

 

“我只想要你,专属我一人”，Lucifer用歌声回应，低声咕哝着，温柔地将双手贴在他的心口。“比你所知道的更多。让我的愿望成真～”他得意的笑着，靠的更近。“我在圣诞节最想要的就是你～”

 

“Lucifer，” Sam叹了口气，声音里带着点恳求和威胁的意味。大天使的歌声戛然而止，但紧接着背景音乐充溢了整个房间，钢琴声，叮当声和欢呼声。

 

当Lucifer放声歌唱时他开始在脚尖上起舞，“我不想在圣诞节奢求太多。只有一样东西是我需要的。我不在乎那些圣诞树下的礼物！”

 

“Lucifer，不要以为这是节日就可以——”

 

“我不需要在壁炉上悬挂我的长袜，” Lucifer继续歌唱，朝猎人眨了眨眼睛。“只有你会让我在圣诞节因一个玩具而快乐。”

 

Sam翻了个白眼继而忽视他的脸红。“Luc-”

 

“我只想要你,专属我一人。比你所知道的更多。让我的愿望成真～！我在圣诞节最想要的就是你～！” Lucifer抓起Sam的手腕，拽着他顺应着节拍从房间的一端移动到另一端。“就是你，Sammy!”

 

“停，” Sam说道，但他的嘴角慢慢延伸展开了一个笑容。

 

“我不想在圣诞节奢求太多。我甚至不会期望下雪！” Lucifer深情的低声吟唱，让雪花飘落在他们周围的地板上。“而我～我只是想在槲寄生下继续等待。”

 

“你并没有，” Sam哼了一声。Lucifer指了指他们上方而Sam看见了他用魔法变出的槲寄生叶。“噢，你——”

“我不会列张名单寄给在博爱天堂的圣诞老人，” Lucifer 讽刺的模仿道，拉着Sam和他一起翩翩起舞，穿过厨房至走廊，雪花跟着他们一路飘飘洒洒。“我只是会一直保持清醒对着你的哥哥恶作剧，好令他放声尖叫。”

 

Sam哼了一声，但当Lucifer令他们紧紧相拥并高歌，“因为我今晚只想要你在这，紧紧握住我的手。我还有什么可做～？噢，宝贝，我在圣诞节最想要的就是你！”的时候他叫喊道。

 

“你想要我只是为了得到我的肉身，” Sam取笑他。Lucifer被这个笑话逗乐了然后伸手弄乱了他的头发。

 

“你的翅膀都那么闪耀，这每个地方都熠熠生辉。” Sam也唱道，终于加入不再抗拒。Lucifer绽开了笑容。

 

“Castiel对Dean的爱意之声在空气的每一个角落漂浮！” Lucifer大声高唱，翻了个白眼。Sam同意他的哥哥和他的专属天使之间的活动确实需要稍微降降火。

 

“每个人都在歌唱！我听见雪橇上的铃声！” Sam在唱至高音处把他的脸挤作一团，露齿而笑。

 

“圣诞老人你为何不带来我最需要的？请你快快把我的宝贝带来！”他们齐声歌唱，手指相碰的同时互相朝对方做着鬼脸。

 

Sam用他大型的手掌捧起Lucifer的脸，深情温柔地对他微笑着唱道，“我不想在圣诞节奢求太多。这是我唯一的请求。我只是想见到我的宝贝，在这儿和我一起，而不是在牢笼里。”

 

Lucifer微笑着，以同样柔和的语调回应，几乎令人心碎，“我只想要你,专属我一人。比你所知道的更多。”

 

Sam力劝自己要和他完成这件事。“让我的愿望成真！宝贝，我在圣诞节最想要的就是～!”

 

Lucifer把头向后倾斜然后完美的飚了个高音。“你——！” Sam几乎得捂住他的耳朵，因为你知道这听起来多像一个天使真正的声音。

 

“我在圣诞节最想要的就是你，宝贝！”他们齐声高唱，像白痴似的傻笑而且不停地在四周欢呼跳跃。

 

“天杀的这是今天的第八次了！” Dean在地堡的某处咆哮道。“SAM你别再鼓励他了！”

 

Lucifer吐了吐他的分叉舌头而Sam抬手弹了下他圣诞帽末端悬挂着的小球。“好了，拜托，Lucifer，让他一个人静静吧。”

 

“不管怎样，接下来我该怎么打发时间？” Lucifer问道，暗示性地用指尖轻轻点着他的嘴唇仿佛在思考什么。他缓缓地拨弄着下唇，站在一旁朝Sam得意的笑着。

 

“我可以想出一些方式，” Sam轻笑着，拉过大天使让他紧贴在自己身旁。Lucifer小声咕哝，“＊听啊，天使高声呻吟＊，”他们退回Sam的房间并锁上了门。


End file.
